


Just a Little Domestic

by cassiel0uwho



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiel0uwho/pseuds/cassiel0uwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heads up- I have never written these two before, and I didn't really proof read it so all mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just a Little Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up- I have never written these two before, and I didn't really proof read it so all mistakes are mine.

Jane hummed as she typed in more numbers. Really, this was something Darcy could be doing. Something she could easily do. Though, Jane was sure Darcy was off ogling Rogers or Barton. Or attempting too. Besides, it was late, and if Darcy wasn't trying to catch a peek, she was mostly drooling some where.

“Something tells me you have not eaten.”

She glanced up to see Thor approaching her work station in the lab. Jane wasn't entirely used to seeing him in, well, regular clothes on a daily basis. Since moving into the tower, bits and pieces of the world had been rubbing off of him. The modern dress was stressed by Stark, but Jane suspected Thor would have agreed regardless of Tony's personal opinions. 

“I have too.” Jane said sticking up her nose. She hadn't really. Except for coffee, a bagel, and some weird sandwich she had found. Not like she'd share this.

“Jane.”

“Hmm?”

“You should eat something. And not the junk that the archer eats.”

Jane crinkled her nose at him. “I ate. Are you still not over Clint showing you Taco Bell?”

“It was pleasant to say the least. Jane that was your stomach.”

“Pfft. T-That noise was not.”

“Jane, it was louder than a Bilgesnipe.”

Jane frowned. “Is that the reindeer one?”

“Antlers?”

“Yes, I mean antlers.” Jane nodded. “Give me five minutes and I'll go make something.”

“Hey!” She added slapping his arm which did more harm to her. “Ow...muscles. But I saw that look!”

“What look?” Thor asked with innocence.

“You gave a look when I said I'd make something.”

“Ok, you are right.” He said admitting the truth with raised hands. “I did give a look. The last time you made something it ended with lots of beeping.”

“Smoke alarms.” Jane interjected.

“And Tony's comments for almost a fortnight.”

“Chinese food.” She said hitting his arm again. “I was going to reheat Chinese food.”

“Sorry.”

She laughed. “I can't really be mad. I mean, I still consider cooking pouring milk and cereal in a bowl. Or reheating something.”

“Five minutes.” He reminded her. “Do you wish for me to stay here and wait or rather I go wait in the room?”

“Room if you don't mind. Otherwise, I'll be too distracted.”

“If you're not back in five, I'll come and get you. Even if have to carry you.”

“I know.” Jane laughed. “I know. See you in a little bit.”

He dropped a kiss to her head before leaving the lab. This wasn't the first time the god had threatened to carry her from the lab, or drag her. That had happened a few times when she was too caught up in her work. When Jane didn't think of anything other than what she was working on. How many times had she fallen asleep in the lab and woken up in her bed? She had always had Darcy and Selvig, but they were friends and family. It felt different to have someone else to care for her who was more.

Jane finished the last series of numbers before powering down the computer. Then, she went around and turned off the different machines and made sure everything was in order. Which meant slightly messy, but it was her lab. It could be as messy as she wanted. The last thing she did was turn off the lights.

As she opened the door to their apartment, Jane could already smell the left overs. The apartment was just one of many in the tower. It was a bit modern for Jane's liking, though she wouldn't complain. It was rent free and too roomy for the two of them.

“I was worried for a minute that I might have to go down there myself.” Thor held out a plate for her.

“Funny.” She said as she walked to the couch. 

They didn't use their table much. Or the stove. Both preferred comfort. When Thor joined her, she plopped her feet in his lap.

“Hey, my plate was going to go there.”

Jane shrugged. “To bad, beefcake, my feet beat you too it.”

“Beefcake?” He laughed. “That is a new one.”

“Darcy.” Jane explained. “She's taken to referring you as that among other things.”

“Like?”

Jane laughed and shook her head. “I don't think you want to know. Nor do I want to share.”

“Fair enough.”

As they ate, they discuss their day. It was a rare one where both were in the tower. Not that it meant they saw each other more because of it. Sometimes it was nice to know they were in the same place. Too much time was spent away from each other. Thor helped where he could, and Jane had her research.

When they had both finished, Jane returned to the couch. She cuddled up next to him, and his arm wrapped around her. This was one her favorite ways to spend the nights. In the end, the decided on watching one of the Discovery Channel's documentaries they hadn't watched. Thor enjoyed watching them so they rarely bickered over what to watch.

“Jane?”

“Hmm?”

“You're falling asleep.” Thor spoke quietly. “Do you want to move to the bed?”

“No.” Jane shook her head lightly. “You're warm and it isn't over yet.”

“We can always pause it and come back to it later.”

“No.” She mumbled, pressing her face against his shoulder. “Keep watching it.”

“Jane, at least change out your clothes. Sleeping in your jeans can not be comfortable.”

“Slept in them before.” Jane said. She pushed herself up before standing. “But baggy t-shirts are much more comfortable.” She shuffled to their bedroom and then their closet. Jane returned to her spot, using his arm as a pillow. “There.”

Jane felt him move a little bit later. Vaguely aware of it; senses clouded by sleep. It was hard to tell if the documentary had finished, or if Thor was done watching it. She was asleep before she could ask.

The smell of eggs hit her first. Jane buried herself in the covers more in attempt to ignore it. Only she was waking up, and what ever Thor was cooking smelled good. She cursed him and his good looks and his ability to work a stove.

“Morning you.”

“Morning Lady Jane.”

“I like this sight.” Jane said as she moved to get the coffee going. 

“Ad what is that sight, Jane?”

“You.” Jane said smiling. “It's not fair you know. You're not even from Earth, and you're working a stove perfectly fine. I mean, you've barely burned anything. I think you set off the smoke alarms a grand total of once. Not fair.” She added with a shake of her head and a smile.

“Not setting off the alarm is hardly a talent, Jane.”

“It is when I've tried to cook.”

“Nothing that I make compares to Banner's.”

“I don't think any one in this tower is going to compare to Banner in terms of cooking. Maybe Pepper though. Coffee?” Jane asked when the coffee maker beeped.

He shook his head. He was generally not a big fan of the drink.

“So, master chef, what are you making?” Jane asked as she hoped on the counter to watch him cook.

“French toast, eggs, and bacon.” Thor answered with a smile.

“You spoil me.”

She watched him cook with a smile on her face. Jane, time permitting for both of them, loved to watch him cook. It didn't happen as often as they both would like. When it did, it served as a reminder to how domestic the both of the had become. It wasn't something she could pin point. There was no exact time when the dynamic between changed. When they became less of two people together to a definite something.

“Are you thinking of science again?”

Jane looked up at Thor.

“I can see the gears turning in brain, Jane. Is something the matter?”

“No.” Jane answered. “No. I was just thinking about us.”

Thor spoke as he gathered plates. “A good thought or a bad thought? I can't tell sometimes when your thinking.”

Jane offered a smile to reassure him. Their domesticity was not an issue. Not even close.

“I was thinking about how normal we look.”

“Normal?” He asked before handing a plate to her.

“Ok, poor word choice.”

She dropped the conversation for a minute to eat. French toast would never be the same after eating Thor's. No one's could compare. Not even Bruce's.

“So, what were you saying?” Thor waited till both had a few bites to eat.

“I don't know, honestly. I was just thinking about how domestic we are together.”

“This is a good thing right?” 

Jane laughed. “Very good. I like it. You're the first person in a while that I've synced up with.”

“ I am glad. I doubt adjusting to Earth would be the same with out by my side.”

Towards the end, she adds what she hasn't eaten to Thor's plate. “I'm going to get dressed and head to the lab...your frowning. Why?”

“There are things I can put off and enjoy the day with out work. I was hoping that you could do the same.”

His offer was tempting. Majorly so. “I'd love too, but...”

“I'm starting to hate that word.”

“I'd love too. I really, really do. There's just things I need to get done. However, if I try I can be done in three hours. Well, maybe four, four and a help. Point is, I can work half the day and then we can both be lazy and not move. How does that sound?”

“An amazing compromise.”

Jane rushed off to dress. The less time she spent getting ready, the more time available in the lab. The front door was already closing when Thor wished her a good day.

Surprising herself, Jane decided to leave the numbers to Darcy. After all, Darcy was her intern. Typing numbers was an easy task. Darcy couldn't mess it up. Hopefully. Even so, she could always do it later if Darcy did mess up. Sorting through what needed to be done, Jane picked a task to be done first. It was easy to get lost in the work. A struggle to remind herself to check the clock. Jane did, though, Switched from task to task at record speed and ease.

Thor, Jane decided, would need to do this more often.

Despite her monitoring, time seemed to slip by. There were still things that Jane would have liked to accomplish. They could wait, she reminded herself. Jane jotted down a list of things to do first tomorrow before shutting down everything. The ride in the elevator seemed almost unbearable. Luckily it was Stark's and the chances of stopping were slim.

“Jane!” Thor beamed when she unlocked the front door.

“Right on time too.” Jane smiles, walking towards him.

“Would you like me to make lunch?”

Jane shrugged. She wasn't particularly hungry herself. “Only if you're hungry. I think you have an obsession.”

“With what?”

“Feeding me.”

Jane walked with him to the fridge. “Let me help at least. You're always feeding me and cooking. I'm quite spoiled.”

 

“I like feeding you, Jane. It makes you smile, and I know at least that you have eaten something. I was thinking burgers for lunch.”

“Mmmh.” Jane nodded. “Good idea.” She searched through the drawers for the appropriate pan.

“Here.” He said before tossing her an onion. “Can you trust you with knives enough to chop it up?”

“Very funny, Thor.” Jane said rolling her eyes. “I'll have you know: a knife is nothing compared to the complicated machinery I use in the name of science.”

Jane quieted as she chopped the onions. She was a little clumsy. Helping turned out to be watching. Sitting on the counted a bit away from the stove.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“Give me a second.” Jane answered, disappearing out of the kitchen.

Thor didn't hear the slight tick of the camera shutter when she returned. Though, she knew he knew she was there. Jane couldn't document the date of the change between them. She could date when they both realized it.


End file.
